criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Murder-Go-Round
Murder-Go-Round is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the seventy-first case of the game and the fifteenth case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in Inner City, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Amy and the player went to an Inner City playground to relax, but they found the body of Odette Kamarov, Nikolai's wife, weeping blood on a carousel. During the investigation, Nikolai's son, Andrew, was kidnapped. Blaming the Chinese community for the abduction, Nikolai held Sue Xiong at gunpoint and threatened to kill her, but was arrested in time. Meanwhile, Russell deduced that Odette's killer and Andrew's kidnapper were the same person. The team found enough evidence to arrest Tammy Baker, Andrew's nanny. After denying involvement, Tammy admitted to the accusations. Odette resented Andrew for the end of her ballet career, and as such, she neglected his health. When she found out that Odette refused to vaccinate Andrew, Tammy slipped a big dose of blood thinner in her coffee. After confirming her death, Tammy took Andrew to her apartment in order to keep him safe. The team found Andrew and then arrested Tammy, who was sentenced to life in jail by Judge Dante. Post-trial, someone reported an incident in Nikolai's house. As Nikolai refused to say a word, the team investigated the house to find a picture which proved that Nikolai and Sue were friends at high school. Meanwhile, Hannah was told that some Inner Chaos members were seen at the playground, which they investigated to find a phone. Per Hannah, the phone proved that Inner Chaos and Sergei Yablokov, Nikolai's second in command, were doing business. Sergei said that the organization contacted him but he was not interested in them. Summary Victim *'Odette Kamarov' (found weeping blood on a carousel) Murder Weapon *'Blood Thinner' Killer *'Tammy Baker' Suspects C71NKamarov.png|Nikolai Kamarov C71SYablokov.png|Sergei Yablokov C71RBarthe.png|Ross Barthe C71TBaker.png|Tammy Baker C71SXiong.png|Sue Xiong Killer's Profile *The killer eats Russian stew. *The killer uses chalk. *The killer gets manicures. *The killer has long hair. *The killer wears blue. Crime Scenes C71CarouselA.png|Carousel C71CarouselB.png|Carousel Horse C71KamarovsA.png|Victim's Living-room C71KamarovsB.png|Andrew's Play Corner C71PlaygroundA.png|Children's Playground C71PlaygroundB.png|Playground Structure Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Carousel. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Photo, Victim's Jacket) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Family Picture; Victim identified: Odette Kamarov; New Suspect: Nikolai Kamarov) *Inform Nikolai Kamarov of his wife's death. (Prerequisite: Family Picture restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Living-room) *Investigate Victim's Living-room. (Prerequisite: Nikolai interrogated; Clues: Magazine Rack, Broken Phone) *Examine Magazine Rack. (Result: Sergei's Binoculars; New Suspect: Sergei Yablokov) *Ask Sergei Yablokov about his binoculars. (Prerequisite: Binoculars found) *Examine Broken Phone. (Result: Mobile Phone) *Examine Mobile Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Ross Barthe) *Ask Ross Barthe about Odette's calls. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed) *Examine Victim's Jacket. (Result: Powder) *Analyze Powder. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses chalk) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Russian stew; Murder Weapon registered: Blood Thinner) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Ask Tammy Baker about Andrew's abduction. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Tammy uses chalk; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Andrew's Play Corner) *Investigate Andrew's Play Corner. (Prerequisite: Tammy interrogated; Clues: Torn Document, Toy Box) *Examine Torn Document. (Result: Promise of Investment) *Ask Ross about the promise of an investment. (Prerequisite: Promise of Investment restored; Profile updated: Ross eats Russian chalk and uses chalk) *Examine Toy Box. (Result: Revolver) *Examine Revolver. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (15:00:00) *Ask Sergei why his gun was in Andrew's toybox. (Prerequisite: Revolver Serial Number analyzed; Profiles updated: Sergei eats Russian stew and uses chalk, Nikolai eats Russian stew and uses chalk) *Investigate Children's Playground. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Andrew's Bunny, Open Book) *Examine Andrew's Bunny. (Result: Pink Substance) *Analyze Pink Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer gets manicures) *Examine Open Book. (Result: Chinese Book) *Analyze Chinese Book. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Sue Xiong) *Ask Sue Xiong what her book was doing on the playground. (Prerequisite: Chinese Book analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Talk to Sue about Nikolai taking her hostage. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Sue gets manicures) *Investigate Playground Structure. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Tammy's Wallet, Business Card) *Examine Tammy's Wallet. (Result: Vaccination Card) *Examine Vaccination Card. (Result: Missing Vaccinations) *Ask Tammy about Andrew's lack of vaccination. (Prerequisite: Missing Vaccinations unraveled; Profile updated: Tammy eats Russian stew and gets manicures) *Examine Business Card. (Result: Case Number) *Analyze Case Number. (09:00:00) *Ask Nikolai about his divorce plans. (Prerequisite: Case Number analyzed; Profiles updated: Nikolai gets manicures, Sergei gets manicures, Ross gets manicures) *Investigate Carousel Horse. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Prescription Box, Carousel Stirrup) *Examine Prescription Box. (Result: Oily Substance) *Analyze Oily Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has long hair) *Examine Carousel Stirrup. (Result: Purple Fibers) *Analyze Purple Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue fabric) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *See what's going on with Nikolai. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Andrew's Play Corner. (Prerequisite: Nikolai interrogated; Clue: Magician's Kit) *Examine Magician's Kit. (Result: Torn Picture) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: High School Picture) *Ask Nikolai about the picture. (Prerequisite: High School Picture restored; Reward: MALE Russian Cossack Uniform, FEMALE Russian Folk Dress) *Investigate Children's Playground. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (09:00:00) *Ask Sergei about Inner Chaos's message. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Phone analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title is a reference to Insane Clown Posse's song, "Murder Go Round". *The mobile phone brand PrettyPhone, as well as the magazines Pretty Mag and Simple Garden, are obvious references to Pretty Simple. *In the crime scene "Andrew's Play Corner", a helicopter that resembles Blade Ranger from Planes: Fire & Rescue can be seen. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Inner City